Overall Aims 1. To search for vulnerability loci for schizophrenia. 2. To explore the genetic controls of neurodevelopment as they rate to schizophrenia and other neurodevelopmental brain disorders. 3. To explore the relative roles of genetic and environmental factors in the production of neurodevelopmental disorders. 4. To research for more primary phenotypes (endophenotypes, i.e., personality traits, characteristic brain morphology, patterns of cognitive dysfunction) that may be more closely linked to genotypes than syndromal, criteria-based diagnostic entities.